happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Claw the Way Out
Claw the Way Out is a season 109 episode of HTFF. Plot Some visitors are seen outside of the hedge maze and seem interested to enter the maze. Lumpy later appears and wants them to enter the maze. The visitors(Spot, Waddles, Celeste, Fungus and Fatty) enter the maze while Lumpy laughs quietly, also managed to tied Celeste up to make sure she won't able to fly away from the maze. Soffie suddenly appears with a town map and walks straight into the maze. Lumpy is confused but just let her to go inside anyway. It's later revealed that Lumpy is just a puppet with Dark Kittens inside it, planning something towards the visitors. Spot is seen trying to chase Waddles down but can't track him anywhere because of the maze. He later sees a penguin silhouette nearby and quickly chase it. The silhouette is too fast for him to chase and later triggers Mica's trap, causing him to falls down the hole. Mac later grabs Spot's weapon and Mile appears inside the penguin costume. Mile sees Spot's knife and trying to grabs it from Mac but Mac throws it into somewhere. Celeste is still pissed that she's tied until a knife impales and pins her foot into the ground. The kittens seem don't have any good to steal from but Mica later smells some food nearby, calling Mac and Mile to check it out. Fatty is seen relaxing at the middle of the maze while eating his junk food, while the kittens watching him from afar, planning to steal all of his stuff. Mica jumps first to distract him while Mile steals the food. Fatty sees Mile running away with his food and trying to chase the kitten but get taken down by Mac. Mac jumps on his stomach and causing Fatty to shoots the chips out of his mouth. Spot appears again trying to get out of the hole, but later get shot by multiple potato chips from Fatty. While running away from Fatty, Mile suddenly bumps into Fungus. Fungus didn't see Mile as he covered with the junk foods and picks them up from Mile. Just right before Fungus eats one of the food and found the exit, Mica quickly throws a rotten apple into his mouth, which chokes him. Mac reappears again and grabs Fungus' tail before throws him away from the exit. Fungus is thrown into Celeste's area and dies after being smashed into the ground. Celeste who is still stuck, struggling to free herself and suffered the smell from dead Fungus. The kittens trying to make some fun with their victims and not reaching the exit. Mac sees Waddles and throws Mile into him. Waddles sees Mile and confused that the kitten inside the penguin costume. Mile runs away and also being followed by Waddles before both of them confront Fatty. Fatty sees two penguins and trying to attack the one who stole his food. Mica throws one of food into Waddles and pulls Mile away. Fatty anyway chases Waddles down. Soffie is appears walking straight into the exit but Mica and Mile appear again to distract her. Mac also seen trying to pulls and shakes her bag off. Mica trying to tell her that the exit is at other way but Soffie mistakes it as Mica pointing at the junk foods. Soffie takes the soda from her bag and opens it for them, as she mistaking the kittens having a picnic. The soda later blasts into them along with the food as Mac actually shook her bag before. Fatty is seen finally caught Waddles but get his head smashed by the soda. Waddles is freed from Fatty but later get crushed when Fatty collapsed onto him. Celeste is seen successfully frees herself and sees the soda and the kittens about to crash into her. Celeste quickly flies and avoids them in the nick of time. The soda blasted into the tree along with the kittens, also killing them. Celeste seems relieved and trying to fly away until some junk food fly into her face, causing her to falls again and get her head impaled by Spot's knife. Soffie is seen walks out the maze and take the picture of puppet Lumpy. The episode ends when another visitors come into the hedge maze and one of them is real Lumpy, watching the puppet of him outside of the maze. Moral "There are a thousand paths to every trouble." Deaths *Spot is shot by multiple potato chips. *Fungus is smashed into the ground. *Fatty's head is smashed by soda can. *Waddles is crushed by Fatty. *The Dark Kittens blasted and crashed into the tree. *Celeste's head is impaled by a knife. Injuries *Spot is injured after fell into the hole. *Celeste's foot is pinned into the ground by a knife. *Fungus is chocked by a rotten apple. Trivia *The one of few episodes where Fatty appears without Chef Meow in the whole episode. *The appearance characters are appeared with Lumpy at the end of episode. *Soffie, who also known by her sense of direction problems, the only one who got out from the hedge maze. *The title is derived from the words "find the way out". Category:Season 109 episodes Category:Fan Episodes